I'm Yours
by GemLove
Summary: Even though she has to deal with the hardships of school and family, Gneiss always has time to enjoy that spark in life.
1. Chapter 1

*It's been so long but, I'm back with a high school love story!*

It was a bright, sunny day for everyone who went to Alaria (a gem planet) High. Except it wasn't for me. It felt like any other day. Lonely.

When the last bell rang i left class as fast as I could. I knew if Pearl ever caught me I would die.

A few days earlier I had bumped into her and she swore to call the football team on me if she ever saw me.

I was getting away since then but today I was unlucky. At the entrance was her friends in which I knocked into and fell.

And as I looked up, Pearl stood over me.

"Well, well, well. I told you, you wouldn't get away." she smiled and with a snap of her fingers tall, big gems surrounded me. But I wasn't just gonna sit there.

I stood up ready for a fight but Pearl pushed me.

"What are you doing? Sit back down, you can't fight."

"Really? Well, let's see."

I punched her nose.

She covered it when it started to bleed.

One of the teachers came in between us.

"IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

In the office I sat with my legs in the chair and my arms folded.

"What are you in for?"

There was actually someone talking to me.

"You're talking to me?"

"I hit a kid in the face with my football for messing with me."

"Oh, I punched Pearl in the face."

She mumbled something but I didn't catch it.

"Anyways, I'm Garnet." she reached out her hand.

"It's Gneiss." I shook her hand.

That loud mouth teacher came out of on of the doors and said, "So you too well be in detention this afternoon."

Garnet just rolled her eyes. We both left the room.

"So I guess I'll see you in detention." Garnet said.

"See you there."


	2. Chapter 2

*Here it is!*

As Garnet went to after-school I went home to await 3:00, one hour til detention.

When I got home I ran into my room fast so I wouldn't get caught in between the crossfire of my mom and my sister, Amethyst.

They always argued about her behavior in school. So I know if my mother ever found out that I, 'her only hope' got detention, she would kill me.

At my room, I pulled out my binder and started my homework.

I couldn't concentrate.

All I could hear is trouble, trouble, trouble.

It wasn't fair. If mom only knew Amethyst was being bullied. And since she has the opportunity to fight, she uses it.

But I could never tell her. She would never understand.

After I finished my homework it was 2:45 so I decided to walk to school.

It was still bright out, as I walked down the way of bright red and brown houses. The sun beat down on my forehead while the cool breeze whisked through my hair.

I smiled as everything seemed so peaceful.

Arriving at school, I noticed the after-school kid were beginning to leave so early.

"It's only been 1 hour?"

Well, at least it would just be 'the detention kids' at the school.

Inside I only seen about 5 kids in for trouble today.

'Loud-mouth' walked pass my with a dirty look. I hate mean teachers.

"Today for a punishment you will all go in the auditorium and write an essay on why you have made this decision to act childish and what you can do to fix it."

'Uhhhh'. I rolled my eyes and we all sat next to each other.

Garnet sat near me.

"Hello again." She said to me.

I smiled. As I finished up my writing.

"Are you done so fast?!"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean like, I'm not gonna really write an essay because I don't deserve it."

"Oh, well, if you give me time to finish, we could walk around the school if you like."

"I would love too!"

"Okay then."

After she finished that stupid teacher gave the 5 of us a talk and me and Garnet walked around the school before I went home.


	3. Chapter 3

*A lot of conversation!*

As the sun moved in the sky as Garnet and I wondered.

"So what do you do after school?..."

I laughed. "I don't know. Most times I just go home and do my homework."

"Wow that's it?"

I could never tell her about the arguing in my house.

"Well, what do you do?"

"Uh, well, I guess after, after-school football I go to the Coffee Shack and get some coffee for the night.

"What about your homework?"

"Oh I do that after everything else."

I chuckled. "Looks like someone is not fond of school."

"Duh, it's so boring!"

We walked down the cracked pavement until we got to the Coffee Shack.

She bought me a drink, tea. I wasn't allowed to drink coffee.

"Thank you."

She nodded as my phone rung.

It was my mom.

I forgot to tell her I was going out today. She's probably worried.

"Garnet I have to go."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

I left her at the store and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Gneiss where are you?!"

"Sorry mom I meant to tell you before I left. You seemed...busy?"

She sighed. "Okay but come home right away."

"Yes, love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up.

It was 4:31 as I walked home.

My mom knew she couldn't be mad with me even though I could easily get mad at her.

Arriving at my house, I opened the door to see Amethyst on the couch.

"Hi Amethyst."

I haven't talked to her in so long. I wasn't allowed to.

"Don't talked to her." My mom said as she washed the dishes.

I put my head down and walked to my room.

I can't wait to see the day Amethyst stands up to her. It will come.

And that day I won't hesitate. I'll help her.

Someday...


	4. Chapter 4

*I'm back with another chapter for you guys and gals!*

I fell asleep.

I finally got to have a good sleep. It was nice and quiet.

When I woke up it was only 8:21. I only had to be at school at 9:30.

So I decided to do things early.

After I yawned, I slipped my slippers on and headed to the shower.

Then, I followed the smell of bacon down stairs.

I loved my mom's bacon. It was kinda hard but, it had flavor. But to my surprise, it was Amethyst.

"Amethyst?"

"Hi,..."

"I'm sorry we don't get to talk much."

she handed me a plate with bacon and 2 boiled eggs.

"No, it's not your fault..."

I sat down and bit into the bacon. It was juicy and crispy. I loved it.

"I wish I could do something to help you."

She turned the oven off and slammed down the spatula.

"NO!"

I turned and looked at her quickly.

"I'm sorry," she said, "It's just that I don't want you to get hurt..."

She started crying. I had to do something.

"Amethyst,... yo know, it doesn't have to be like this..."

I hugged her.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "You could hang out with me... I could help you when your bullied..."

She wiped her tears, "Really, you would do that for me?"

"Of course!"

She smiled.

I was happy to see her happy.

She needed this. She needed me.

And it was then I knew I had to be there for her.

Always.

I waited for her to finish her breakfast. So we could get going.

She was ready, and so was I.


	5. Chapter 5

*Before I get started, I liked to apologize for waiting awhile before posting this. I was a little confused but I'm just gonna go with the flow.*

I reached out my hand and she grabbed it.

We walked forward out the door and I began to question her.

"Ameythst, why do you get yourself in such big fights?" I asked her even though I already knew.

"It's not all my falt," She said calmly, "the gems in my class...they...they,"

She started crying so I hugged her.

"It's ok you can tell me anything."

She wiped her tears, "The gems, they all talk about me. And if I don't let them, they all gang up on me."

I got really upset. "Are you serious? What type of gems pick on other gems for no reason?!"

She didn't say anything but, we arrived at the school.

"Listen if anyone talks about you don't get involved. Just call me. I'll be there."

I smiled and so did she.

She went to her school and so did I.

I had gym first with Garnet.

So i went in the locker room to get changed.

"Well look who it is."

I turned around but that gem wasn't talking to me. Better not be.

After I put on my shorts and t-shirt, I headed out to the gym.

I saw Garnet. She was just standing there. She looked upset.

"Garnet?" I called her.

She looked at me but I just gave her a concerned look.

"What do you seem so...sad?"

"I'm fine just in deep thought."

"Oh." I looked at the gym instructor as her blew the whistle.

We sat next to each other.

"For the next few days, I won't be able to guide you so I have asked Pearl to be in charge of you all for the next period."

I moaned angrily and rolled my eyes.

"Alright everyone today we will be..." She waited for the teacher to leave.

He was gone.

"auditioning for my date tonight. So everyone get in line or I'll give you a failing grade."

She looked through the line to see if Garnet was on it but she wasn't. Neither was I and a group of other gems."

"What are you guys doing you don't wan't to fail do you now?" Her voice was convincing but not enough.

Only a couple of more kids got on the line.

"Ummm, Garnet?..." Pearl wanted Garnet to get on the line but she didn't.

She walked out with me and some other gems to the changing room even though there was 30 minutes left.

We all changed and sat on the wooden benches.

"I can't believe we have to have Pearl in charge!" Amber said.

"I know right, she is so annoying!" Tourmaline said.

"EXACTLY!" Obsidian replied.

I looked at Garnet. She was awfully quiet.

"Garnet."

"Yes." She said with a hint of anger in her tone.

I stood up and pulled her to the side.

"Garnet if there is something going on you should tell me."

I wanted her to trust me. Like Amethyst does.

Before she could answer we heared to instructor come back in.

We hurried up and changed back to get to the gym.

We weren't caught but I noticed something unusual.

Pearl loved getting a lot of attention in gym but when she was asked to help, she turned down the offer and sat on the bench. She looked upset and I had the strongest feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

*Here is another one. Hope you like it!*

Gym was exhausting today!

The coach was upset about something so I guess he took his anger out on us. What a loser.

But, it was finally over.

Before I went to change, me and Tourmaline told Garnet we had to leave early to go to Living Environment.

However, in the dressing room I got that feeling again but I shook it off.

I didn't want anything bad to happen but something bada was going to happen. I knew it.

But what?

After Living Environment I was looking forward to Mathematics with Garnet.

Although she seemed less quite. She usually was relieved to work with me in math./p

But she wasn't.

When picking partners she would always go up first but she didn't even raise her hand.

Pearl did instead. And she chose Garnet.

Garnet shivered. She looked as if she wanted to die or something.

I didn't want to work with anyone else. I like her, and working with her but luckily I was called to the main office.

For what, I didn't know. I just had to wait and see.

When I got there a tall gem told me to wait in the waiting room.

I took a seat.

"Where you a witness of it too?" A calm voice said to me.

I looked at her strangely.

"Oh, I'm Lapis Lazuli, but you can call me Lapis"

"I'm Gneiss but may I ask, what I should be a witness for?"

"You don't know about what happened to Garnet."

"No."

"Oh, I guess they called you in assuming that you would know since she's your friend."

"Oh, I'm not even sure what's wrong with her. Do you?"

"Well, I remember Pearl having something to do with it but I changed to quickly."

"That's not all." A big gem said walking in.

"Jasper you were called in too?"

"Yeah, waist of my time."

I turned to look at her.

"Jasper, so what really happened?"

She sighed and began to explain.


	7. Chapter 7

*I'm back!*

"After everyone finished dressing there was very few people left to help clean inside." Jasper said.

"Of course I would be cleaning but I was stalling instead of going to class. When we were pretty much finished The Gym instructor told me to make sure everyone was out so I went back in but only saw Jade. I told her to hurry up but then I heard a scream. It didn't really sound that much scared but more of a hurt scream. We turned around and saw a door knob jiggling like crazy. Jade went to get the coach but she told me and Jade to leave." Jasper explained.

"So I don't really know what was going on but that scream did sound like Garnet."

I turned to Lapis. It was so much too take in.

"Umm, I remember going back for my purse but I saw Garnet was knocked out and the coach was yelling at Pearl but she didn't say anything."

"So I guess no one really knows but them two?" I recaped.

They both nodded.

Then the three of us were called in.

Jasper and Lapis connected their story but I didn't say much.

Then the principal turned to me. "Gneiss, I'm counting on you to get the most you can out of Garnet, okay?"

I nodded and we left.

"So, see you guys next time."

Jasper laughed and waved with Lapis as they went to English Language Arts.

And back to Mathematics I went.

When I got there Garnet was sitting alone at a 4-seated table.

I guess Pearl never got to work with her. Good.

I went to sit with Garnet. She was quiet, still.

She kept her head in her book. All day, in Science, Health, Talent and even at Lunch.

At homeroom she bumped into me but kept quite. I wanted say something. I wanted to hug her, but I didn't.

Maybe she needed some quite. So I walked home alone. I didn't get tea with her nor say goodbye.

Neither did she.

I went home and sat on the coach with Amethyst. Mom wasn't home.

I stared down at my hands.

Then I sighed and went to my room. Amethyst didn't follow. And I know she wanted to.

I layed out on my bed and a tear fell onto my cheek.

'What did I do? What did Pearl do?'

I needed to know.


	8. Chapter 8

*Feeling great today! May write 2 stories today cuz this one is short.*

I briefly closed my eyes and when I opened them Amethyst was right in front of me.

"Amethyst?" I finally said something.

"What's wrong Gigi? Why are you so quite?"

She never called me that before. The look in her eyes were so sad but I couldn't tell her.

No, I could. Amethyst was one of the few people I could trust.

"It's just a few things in school."

She cocked an eyebrow and left the room.

I sat up but she came back in with a plaque.

"It's for exceeding work and behavior."

She turned it around and it was a shining silver plaque around white paper with gold glitter writtings on it signed by the principal.

I was so proud.

"You help me alot even though it was just one day. I took alot in. So in return I want to help you, in one day if possible."

I smiled. "Well, something happened to my friend at gym but I can't get her to tell me what it is..."

I felt comfort in talking to Amethyst.

"Well, maybe you should call her over? Make her feel comfortable enough to tell you. Mom...would she mind?"

"No. Let's just do it."

I grabbed my phone and turned it on. My heart was racing. I didn't know what she would say. When it lit up, I went to my contacts to dial her. There weren't much.

Garnet. I saw her number. So did Amethyst.

"Garnet?"Amethyst questioned. I was kinda embarrassed but I didn't say anything.

I clicked on it. There was no ringtone just the sound of ringing. It made me more nervous. I don't know why.

It stopped, then I heard her.

"Hello,"


	9. Chapter 9

*Hello!*

",this is Garnet, and you have reached my voice mail. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."

I hung up. I hate leaving voice mails. My voice is weird.

Amethyst just smiled. "Keep trying. I'm going to make us some food."

I nodded and she left. I laid out on my bed again.

I still had my clothes on but Amethyst changed so I decided to take a shower.

After I still had Garnet on my mind. There was something about her. I didn't know.

I put my clothes in the washing machine but I noticed something.

There was a piece of paper in the pocket.

It had the word 'Call Me' on it in bold.

It was her. I had to call.

I dialed her number again.

The ringing went on for a while until it stopped.

I said something, "Garnet!"

She answered.

*I'll do another later, I'll try. Sorry this is short*


	10. Chapter 10

*Sorry I suck at this lol.*

"Yes?" She sounded so sad, I could hear her sniffle.

"Garnet! Is everything alright? Can you come over?!" I was so worried.

"Please, may I? I'm so sorry I,"

I cut her off, "Garnet, just come over."

"Okay." She hung up.

I came out of my room "Amethyst!" I wanted to tell her to make a 3rd plate of food.

When I got in the kitchen mom was in there flipping fried eggs with a spatula, Amethyst was crying on the floor.

Are you serious?

"Mom what just happened?!" I acted surprised.

"Amethyst got in trouble, as usually."

Amethyst crawled over to me, tears steaming down her face.

Before I could say anything, my mom kicked in her stomach across the room.

"Don't mess with her you idiot! I can't loose,"

She stopped. I was so shocked at her and what she said to me and did to Amethyst but, mostly at the fact of what fell out of her pocket.

It was 2 packs of cigarettes, one of them almost empty.

"Mom...why, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" I pushed her down.

As she got up she reached her hand for the spatula.

"YOU DON'T YELL AT ME!" She smacked the spatula across my cheeck. I hit the floor.

Tears rolled down my eyes as I slowly back away from her. I stood up and grabbed Amethyst and ran to my room.

I grabbed a couple of clothes for the both of us and stuffed it in my bag.

I could her that horrible woman scream, "DON'T LEAVE ME! ALL I HAVE IS YOU! DON'T LEAVE!"

I threw the bag out the window and we both climbed out.

I ran down the street crying let a madman with Amethyst holding my hand and the bag on my shoulder.

I stopped running when I saw Garnet.

She ran to me and We ran to her.

I hugged her so tight and pulled Amethyst in for a hug too.

"I'm sorry." Garnet said.

"There's no reason to be."

*Hmmm?*


	11. Chapter 11

*So much tension!*

"Garnet!" I cried out into her chest.

"Gneiss," I felt Garnet's chest slow down.

I looked up with tear filled eyes and to my surprise, she made me feel...better.

Her lips pressed against mine. They were so soft and gentle. I wasn't allowed to do this but, for now, I just wanted to live in the moment.

After awhile Amethyst stopped crying and I pulled myself out of Garnet's trance.

"Garnet, I,"

"I know, this is wrong, but I just wanted to," She sighed.

"Hey, it's okay. Only we will know."

"And me!" Amethyst hugged the both of us.

I looked at Garnet. Kissing her felt nice but I knew it would never work. I wish things were different.

Garnet looked down at my bag. "What is this?"

We stopped hugging. Me and Amethyst looked at each other.

Amethyst finally said something, "We are running away."

"Why?" Garnet stood up.

"Well," This is it. If I wanted to get anything out of Garnet this would be how.

I grabbed Amethyst's hand and we stood up. "My mom has always been abusive to Amethyst but she did this to me today."

I turned my cheek. There was a red mark, it hurt but it was light enough to disappear after awhile.

Garnet just looked down and sighed.

Then she lifted her head, "Come stay with me."

"Okay." I wasn't gonna hesitate. When I see an opportunity, I take it.

We started heading to Garnet's house.

It was akwardly quite for awhile until Garnet sad something.

"So what made her...flip."

"She was on...drugs."

Garnet shook her head and rolled her eyes. She stopped in front of a big lavender house.

She reached for the door knob but I just had to ask.

"Ummm...so Garnet, I told you my situation...what's your's?"

She looked at my with a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"Garnet,"

Amethyst cut me off, "Gigi, I'm tired."

I wiped Garnet's tears away. As she grabbed Amethyst's hand.

They didn't really know each other but Amethyst knew she could trust her like me.

"Come on, you could sleep." Garnet opened the door to a white living room.

Garnet looked at me. She and Amethyst were inside as I still stood in the doorway.

"Okay, let's sleep." I walked in.


	12. Chapter 12

*I'm leading somewhere, righ?*

Her house was nice.

In the living room was a big gray couch and flat screen tv on the wall. There was a cherry wood coffee table and a purple rug in front of it.

We took a right and went straight up a white staircase to a lavender hall. We went to the far left, in Garnet's roomThere was a small red bed against a red wall. She had a black night-stand with a lamp on it. On the other side was a t.v., dresser, closet and a desk.

She let go of Amethyst hand and walked over to her bed. It was a trundle bed so she was able to pull out another bed that was under.

"Amethyst can sleep here." She pointed to the bed.

Amethyst smiled and grabbed my bag. She pulled out her purple and black p.j.'s and some undergarments.

"You gotta let me shower first."

Garnet laughed, "It's down the hall on the right."

Amethyst nodded and was off. I looked at Garnet.

I still wanted an answer.

She tilted her head as if she was confused.

"Garnet! At the gym, what happened? Tell me!"

She turned away from me.

"Please, I won't tell anyone." I put my hand on her shoulder.

She didn't move at first but, then she swung her head over her shoulder.

"No one...you promise?"

"Of course you dummy."

She smiled and we went downstairs to sit on the gray couch.

*Sorry for the past chapters being short. I'm really lazy. Plus please be patient with me. Dumb cliff-hangers. Get On With It!*


	13. Chapter 13

*So it's been so long I was getting ready for school lol.*

She sat there quietly for a second.

"Did she harm you, in any way?" I was so concerned.

She just sighed, "Physically and mentally."

"Will you tell me?" I tried to let out a smile.

"I know were are close friends and your probably the only friend I will ever have but just can't tell you. She hurt me alot I may not have many brusies to show but she hurt me in a way...in a way..."

She started crying, I could see the sorrow in her eyes, "That will haunt me for the rest of my life!" She cried into her hands.

I had to comfort her. I put my hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me but the sorrow was gone.

"Garnet," She cut me off by kissing me. I could complain about what we weren't allowed to do because this felt so good.

I wanted to fight for it. For us.

*Sadly this is the end of this story, but there will be a second part which continues from this. Check it out, you might like it! P.S. Garnet does say what happens to her in the next part.*


End file.
